


Alone Time

by Oronir_Caragai



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Masturbation, Other, Self bondage, Toys, auto-erotic asphyxiation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 18:49:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9398297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oronir_Caragai/pseuds/Oronir_Caragai
Summary: Ardyn has to get his kicks somehow. He masturbates, thinking of the bros.





	

Ardyn knelt on the Prince's black silken sheets. A bed, unused for quite some time, ripe for his taking. It still appeared as if it had been made only yesterday. He ran a hand over the black metal frame, the headboard intricate and coiled, raising in the middle up to a point. He looked to his side, double checking that he had everything he would need.

He picked up the pair of handcuffs, and latched one cuff to the headboard. Then picked up his burgundy colored scarf, tying it around the center of the pointed headboard. Ardyn rolled over, placing his back against the soft pillows, and enjoying the feel of silk against his bare ass. 

The Accursed tied the scarf in a slip knot around his neck, there was very little slack in the length, so as soon as he slipped down, the scarf would work it's magic. He slipped his wrist into the cuff, and clicked it tight enough to pinch. 

He tugged, left arm suspended in mid air, and let his mind wander. He closed his eyes, and ran his free hand down his chest, pinching and pulling at his nipple. He hummed to himself, enjoying the sensation. He imagined what it would be like to have the prince biting at his nipple. 

No, he thought. Not Noctis' style. He remembered the small blonde in their entourage. He'd be more  
want to do that. He thought of Prompto closing his lips around his nipple, using his pink tongue to tease the pert skin. 

He felt his dick twitch with arousal. 

He pulled the bottle of lube over, uncapping it with a thumb, and squeezing some into his palm. Difficult single handed, but a practiced motion. He rubbed his fingers into the lube, and raised his hips, slipping a finger into his ass. 

His mind wandered again. He imagined the Prince's advisor, tying his wrists to the frame, preparing to torture him. He thought of Ignis pressing fingers into his ass, and roughly forced two more of his fingers into himself. He tugged at the cuff instinctually, tight enough to draw blood. 

He thought of the Prince's shield. The man had to have been massive. He removed his fingers from himself, and pulled the dildo over. He rubbed the remaining lube from his fingers onto it, and forced it inside of himself with a shuddered gasp. Gladio wouldn't have been gentle. 

Ardyn spread his legs wide, feeling the thick dildo press against his prostate. He felt the blood coursing through him, making his dick hard and his wrist throb. He took himself into his hand, making a tight ring with his fingers, and bucking into it, imagining how tight the Prince's virgin ass must be. He felt himself growing close to orgasm, and let himself slip down. 

The scarf pulled tight against his throat, choking him. He imagined Noct on top of him, fucking him, skinny fingers wrapped around his throat, trying to choke the life from him. He imagined Noct ramming himself down onto his lap, pressing his thumbs into his Adam's apple, feeling the fingers try to collapse his trachea. 

His seed spilled hot into his hand, as he felt the world growing dark. The blood throbbed in his head as he sat up, and pulled the scarf away and took in a mouthful of air. He opened his eyes to see his seed spilled over the black sheets. He grinned to himself. 

It seemed only appropriate that he ruined the sheets for Noctis, too.


End file.
